


I Suck At Titles.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen sneak into the green room before the photo op.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Suck At Titles.

 

Misha walked towards Jensen with a stern look on his face and when Jensen looked up from the floor and his heart fluttered. The way Misha strode across the room was tantalizing, with his piercing ice blue eyes focused on what he wanted.

“Hey, Mish.” Jensen said in a quiet voice, a small smile playing at his lips.

“Hey.” Misha’s voice was barely audible. He bit his lip and ran his fingers through Jensen’s spiky hair, lightly tugging a handful. Jensen’s eyes fluttered shut and his jaw went slack. His breath came out quickly and he grabbed onto Misha’s hips, digging his thumbs into his hipbones. Misha gasped slightly, then growled.

“Want it, Jen?” He teased, running his hand down Jensen’s jaw line, playing his thumb on Jensen’s bottom lip. Jensen closed his mouth around Misha’s finger and sucked. He looked back up at Misha and smiled when he removed his finger.

Misha unbuckled his belt and fumbled with the button on his pants. He pulled them down and Jensen buried his face in Misha’s bulge. He opened his mouth and ran his teeth down the shape of Misha’s hard cock.

“Love the way you look in these, Mish.” Jensen purred. He reached around and grabbed Misha’s ass and squeezed.

Misha giggled and ran a hand through Jensen’s hair again, pushing his face against his cock.

“Mmm. Want it, don’t you. Want my mouth around your cock, hm? Wanna come down my throat? Bring it out, Dmitri.” Jensen winked at Misha when his hips bucked.

“Shut up.” Misha growled, his face serious. Jensen could see his eyebrow crook, which only happened when he was pissed off, or really aroused.

Jensen tugged on the waistband of Misha’s boxer briefs and pulled them down and let them fall around his feet. Heat was radiating off of Misha’s body as Jensen licked a wet stripe up the underside of Misha’s cock and dipped his tongue in his slit, lapping up the bead of precome that had gathered there. Jensen wrapped his lips around the head of Misha’s cock and teased him, licking up and around, making obscene noises and moaning around his length.

“Fuck, Jen.”

Jensen moaned again and sucked his cock all the way in, hitting the back of his throat a few times before Jensen took him all the way down his throat until his nose was buried in the curly hairs of Misha’s groin. Misha could feel Jensen’s throat contracting around him and it was too much.

“God damn it, Jensen.” Misha groaned as he came down Jensen’s throat. Jensen drank down every drop and licked up Misha’s shaft to make sure he didn’t miss any. Misha hissed at Jensen’s touch.

“C-careful.” Misha said quietly. He always got over sensitive after he came and it usually turned him into a babbling mess. Jensen sucked Misha’s semi-hard cock back into his mouth and watched the look on Misha’s face contort from the pleasure and overstimulation.

“God. Jensen. Can’t. Ahhh. No, stop. Too much.”

Jensen pulled him out of his mouth and giggled.

“Can’t help it. I love the way you look when you can’t take anymore.” Jensen said as he stood up to kiss Misha.

“Mmm. Tastes like me.” Misha laughed and walked towards the other side of the room. “Photo Op starts in 5 minutes by the way. No time to take care of that.” He pointed to the bulge in Jensen’s pants.

“Dick!” He growled and thought of anything that he would to make his aching erection go down, but it didn’t help when Misha sauntered around without pants.

“They can wait.” He mumbled and tackled Misha onto the couch. “S’my turn.”


End file.
